After The Movie
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: A quick thought I had while watching a NBB episode. The Naked Brothers Band. Natalina. If you read it then enjoy, if you don't then you won't


OK, so this takes place after the one episode where Nat and Rosalina go on the double date with Cooper and the one girl. Nothing else, just read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own NBB, although how cool would that be if I did?? Think about it people.

* * *

"So, how did you guys like the movie??" Nat asked the others from the double-date he had just been on with Cooper, Rosalina, and Coopers date. (**A/N :** Don't remember her name, deal with it party peeps.)

On the outside Nat probably seemed cool, calm, and collect, (**A/N** **: **Basically they all mean the same thing but it sounds better when you say all three of them) but on the inside he was screaming _"Oh...My god!! She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand! Please tell me this means something!" _ "Oh, it was alright," Rosalina started, giving Nat's hand a playful squeeze, and sending a lovely smile Nat's way.

"It was really scary though, and if Nat wasn't there then I don't know what I would've done. It was really nice having you there for me Nat." She finished, sending a wink towards Cooper's date. She returned the wink, "Yeah Cooper. I really had a wounderful time on our date tonight. We should do this again sometime." She said.

Nat gave Cooper a "Are they serious?" look. Cooper just shrugged. "Yeah, it was a great movie, on a great night, with a really great guy." Rosalina said to Nat, who blushed when she said this.

"Hey look, there's Nat, Rosalina, Cooper, and Cooper's date. Let's follow them, see what happens." David told Thomas and Qaasim. They agreed silently.

"So, what was your favorite non-scary part of the movie?" Nat asked Rosalina. "Uh... Um... Well..." Nat raised an eyebrow at her. "You were paying attention to the movie, weren't you?" Cooper asked. "Uh.. Well, n-not exactly." She told them. "Oh?? What were you paying attention to then??" Cooper's date asked her. "Uh... Um... Well... Uh... I'd really rather not talk about it." She managed to stammer out, looking down.

Nat playfully squeezed her hand and nudged her a bit, causing her to look up and them both to blush. "Come on Rosalina, you can tell us, we're your friends." Nat started, then he leaned over, "You can me, I'm your date for the night remember?" He whispered into her ear. These words sent chills up her spine and made her get goose bumps all over, but she ignored them for the moment.

She blushed again, then drew in a long breath and let it out, then said,"I.. I was thinking about... About you, Nat. And about how much I like you and about how sometimes when we're all hanging out that I just wanna kiss the living day lights out of you. And I guess I just got a little lost when I looked into your eyes during the movie. And well, I don't know, I guess I was really just thinking about you and stuff, and well, you know, things like that. And I think..." She stopped mid sentence. "You think what?" Nat asked. "I... I think that I really, really, really, like you Nat, you know as more than a friend." She again just barely managed to stammer out, blushing madly and looking down again as if she was going to start crying.

"Let's leave them alone." Cooper told his date, "Toodles." she called out with a small wave. "I...I don't know what to say Rosalina." Nat said astonishedly. By this time Rosalina was no longer even trying to hold the tears back. "Please... Just say something." She pleaded through tears. "But that's the thing Rosalina, I... I don't know what to say. I mean I know what I want to say, but I don't know how I want to say it." He told her.

"Just... Nat do you love me?? I mean all those songs that you've written about me and how you feel about me, what do they mean??" She asked as her tears still streamed out steadily. "Please just stop crying Rosalina." He pleaded back quiety. "Please, stop. Stop crying and just calm down. I just...I don't like seeing you like this." He added quietly.

Realizing that she wouldn't stop crying until he answered her he decided to do it. "Those songs mean that I love you, Rosalina. And it's true, I really, really, really like you, too, you know as more than a friend." He told her with a smile. She shook her head. "No. No you don't really mean it, you're just saying that so that I'll quit crying, aren't you? You don't mean it, do you?" She asked angerily through her tears, which were now coming out harder then ever.

"Rosalina, of course I mean it!! I love you and to be honest, I always have, ever since I first sat eyes on you I knew that I would always be in love with you." He told her. It was obvious that she still didn't believe him, so he did the only thing that he knew would convince her, he leaned over and kissed her slowly and longingly on the lips. "Do you still think that I'm lying??" Nat asked with a small smile when they broke apart.

She kissed him again and said, "No, now I'm positive that you're **NOT** lying." She told him, wiping away some of her tears. Upon seeing this Nat realized that his face was just as wet as Rosalina's was from when they had kissed and she had still been crying. He took his free hand and reached over and wiped some of her tears away.

"Wow, I never thought that when they confessed their love for each other that it would be so ... tearful." David said to Thomas and Qaasim. "Hey!! David? Thomas? Qaasim? What are you guys doing behind that park bench?" Nat asked them, just now noticing them. "Were you guys spying on us?!" Rosalina asked angerily, still wiping away some of her tears.

"Uh, well. You see, funny story, true story actually. David, you wanna tell them our funny, yet true story??" Thomas asked. "Sorry dude, but I can't lie to them, I was spying." David said. "Qaasim?" Thomas asked hopefully. "Sorry man, I don't know what you were doing but I was spying too." Qaasim confessed. Thomas sighed. "Alright, alright, I was spying too." He told them. David then took something out of his pocket. "Need some tissue?" He asked Rosalina, handing her the packet of tissues that he had taken out of his pocket. "Thank you." She said, taking one out of the packet and wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Feeling better now??" Nat asked Rosalina. She sniffled, nodded her head and said, "Yeah, much better. Thank you Nat... For everything." She answered him. "Yeah well, I gotta get going now, see you guys tomorrow." Qaasim told the others. "Yeah, I gotta get home too." Thomas said. "Yeah, if I miss curfew again my mom'll have a cow." David added in. "Later guys."

So after they all bid each other goodbye, Alex, Jessie, Juanita**(A/N**: I am totally not sure if I spelled that right.), and the Timmerland Brothers walked up to the two.

Right away Jessie noticed that Rosalina's eyes were all red and puffy and her nose was all red. "Like Rosalina, is everything ok? You look like you've been crying. What happened?" Jessie asked. "Yeah Rosalina, why were you crying?"

"Probably something that Nat said, or worse, something he did." Alex said. "Shut up Alex!" Nat told Alex. "Or what, you gonna make me cry??" Alex asked mockingly. "I **DID NOT** make her cry... on purpose." He added the last part quietly.

"Oh, so you did make her cry, but not on purpose? What did you do then?" Alex asked. "You know what Alex? I think that you should start running now." Nat told him. "That would be best, wouldn't it?" Alex asked. And with that Alex went flying off. "Alex!! Come back!!" Jessie called after him. "Don't worry, we'll catch him!!" The Timmerland Brothers shouted, running off after Alex.

Then just as Nat was about to run off after Alex too Rosalina grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What?" He asked as nicely as any human being could. "You guys, I'm gonna go catch up with Alex and make sure that he's ok." Jessie said, running off after Alex, and the Timmerland Brothers. "Yeah, I'm going too." Juanta said, going off right behind Jessie.

Rosalina shivered in the cool evening air. Nat noticed and asked, "You cold?" "A little." Rosalina replied. "Well we should probably fix that then, shouldn't we?" Nat asked, wrapping his arms around her. He then kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Tonight was a great night." Rosalina stated. "Yeah, it really was." Nat agreed.

**Ta da!! OK so I know that I didn't use as much description in this one as I did in my first one but I really wanted to get this one up ASAP so you're just gonna have to deal with it. Also in case this wasn't made clear, they're in a park after the movie, David, Qaasim, and Thomas were following them since the movie, and Nat and Rosalina were still holding hands. Time permitting I might add in some more description in due time. Till later party peeps. See ya!!**


End file.
